The invention relates to a drawbar device of a trunk. More particularly, the invention relates to a drawbar device which can be extended and positioned at a predetermined position.
There are many types of drawbar devices. However, most drawbar devices have very complex structures. Therefore, the drawbar devices will become useless if one or more critical element is broken. Once the critical element is broken, the drawbar device may not be extended after retracted. Otherwise, the drawbar device may not be retracted after extended. Another type of a drawbar device is a multiple sectional drawbar device. The multiple sectional drawbar device can be extended or retracted to two or three predetermined positions. However, the multiple sectional drawbar device cannot be extended or retracted to any desired position except two or three predetermined positions.